A Dragon And Cat's Musings
by SoaringHellButterfly
Summary: Hyourinmaru and Haineko observe things and have a conversation about their wielders and the things around them. HitsuMatsu. One-shot. Rated T. If you squint it could be HyourinHaineko. Enjoy!


* * *

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYONE! This is technically not a V-day special, but it is half a V-day special, because this isn't on or about V-day. However I just posted it on V-day. A while ago I promised that I'd write a story told from Haineko and Hyourinmaru's POV. Well guess what, this is it!

I always wanted to see a story with just these two as the stars. Nobody has ever attempted a story about their Zanpakuto, until today. So tell me how much you love me. XD Of course Hitsu and Matsu are mentioned, and at the end the story gets turned back onto them. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I so wish I owned Bleach or these wonderful characters. Who doesn't?!

* * *

_**A Dragon And Cat's Musings**_

"Gah!" Haineko groaned. Hyourinmaru opened one eye, his nap interrupted. "Something the matter?" He asked, lifting his head.

"Yes! They're doing it again!" Haineko groaned once more, rolling restlessly. "Doing what?" "IT!" "I don't know what IT is, you have to be specific." "You know! The thing two people do... IT. how can you not hear IT?!"

He gave her a look that told her she still wasn't being clear.

"What do two people do in a bed?" She asked sarcastically. "Oh. Now I see what you're talking about. So what?" He asked, lowering his head back down.

"So what?! Do you not hear them? How incredibly loud they are?!" She growled. "I'm surprised thy don't hear your complaints." He said.

"Ha ha very funny. They probably can't hear anything!" Haineko moaned.

"I don't see why you're being so hypocritical about it. I thought you were the one who was always whining because they weren't doing it." He opened one eye to see a pair of golden eyes glaring at him.

"That was when they knew they were in love but did nothing about it. Now it's getting annoying how often they do it." She explained.

"Or you're just jealous because you can't do anything like that." Hyourinmaru teased. The cat hissed. "Shut up, you can't do it either. Just change the subject." She growled and sat up with her back to him.

"Okay, have you noticed that Master has gotten taller?" He asked. "Who hasn't noticed. He's already the same height as Mistress." Haineko scoffed. "Apparently he hasn't. He hasn't said or thought about it. This is gloating rights and he isn't taking it." Hyourinmaru sighed.

"You want him to gloat? Maybe he's just getting used to it. I mean after being short for some many years, it's probably alien to be so tall." She inquired.

"Possibly. I noticed a bunch of girls checking him out this morning when they were walking to the meeting hall." Hyourinmaru noted.

"Oh gosh! Mistress was blowing smoke out of her ears. You should've seen it at my place, ash blowing everywhere. It disturbed me from my beauty sleep." Haineko mused.

"And you said she was never jealous." Hyourinmaru chuckled. "She hardly ever is. She's good at hiding it on the outside, but inside... Whoo! What a storm." Haineko laughed.

"You think you know what a storm is? You should see Master when a guy hits on Rangiku. If you think it's cold outside, you should see it in here." Hyourinmaru smiled. Haineko shivered.

"I hate the cold. I don't understand how you and him stand it. I'd much rather be back at home." Haineko moaned.

"Technically you are. They're in Rangiku's house." He said with a grin. "Not that dummy! I mean my home. Mine and Rangiku's inner world. It's much warmer there." She said stubbornly.

"Which is why I don't go there, I can't stand the heat. I much prefer here. A plain of ice is much more suitable than an ashy field." Hyourimaru said.

"Of course you'd say that! Well there's more to that field than you think. All Zanpakutos have their own inner world, and mine suits me fine, while yours suits you. But I don't see why there isn't some inner world where Zanpakuto could meet." Haineko groaned.

"Whose inner world would that be?" Hyourinmaru teased. "Shut up." Haineko growled.

"My inner world isn't warm, it's just ashy. When Mistress is sad, ash slowly falls from the skies, like rain. When she's happy, the ash doesn't fall, it's just calm and nice. When she's angry or upset, all the ash mixes into a windy storm. There are all kinds of ways to tell Mistress' emotions." Haineko explained.

"When Master is calm, and this hardly ever happened before he fell in love, it's not so cold here. Kind of like right now. When he's angry, a now storm occurs. When he's sad, it snows. And when he's aroused or excited, the wind picks up. Which is why you're cold right now. My inner world is a lot like yours. The only difference is the element." He explained.

"It's hard to imagine your Master being aroused." Haineko teased. "He's still a man you know." Hyourinmaru said.

"But he used to be so immune to Mistress. No matter how flirtatious she was, he never acknowledged her in that way. He never took advantage of her, he never treated her as anything more than a friend and subordinate. You would've never imagined they'd be together." Haineko mused.

"So what's your inner world like right now?" He asked. "I'll bet it's calm and nice. I hate to imagine other Zanpakuto's inner worlds if they found out what our weilders were doing." Haineko smirked.

"So have you seen Tobiume's? God, that place is the worst!" He put his tail over his head.

"I know! I was there once while that bun head and Mistress were talking and that tree never shuts up! And she always making us go into her world because she can't be apart from her climate. What a load!" She hissed and chuckle.

"I know! Once I had to go there when she and Master were having lunch. Not only did she never shut up, but I had to bare the heat. I swear I was sweating my body away. And she just went on and on and on about how her Mistress and my Master made a great couple." He rolled his glowing red eyes at the thought.

"That's what all the Zanpakuto thought. Not only them, but their Masters too. It was annoying. Did Tobiume ever tell you that if your masters ever got together that you should too?" Haineko asked, a very hateful tone in her voice.

"Only every five minutes. Do you know what it's like to just sit there on a grassy field with plum trees everywhere and listen to a flying plum tree yammer on and on?" He asked.

"Who doesn't know. I swear that tree hates me and my Mistress. Well guess what, I NEVER liked her OR her bun-headed Mistress. That damn plum-face had the nerve to make a joke about my Mistress!" The ash cat hissed a storm.

"What kind of joke?" He wondered. "It was completely rude. She said if my Mistress' breasts got any bigger, she could use that as her bankai. Do you know how insulting that is?! Not only to her, but to me?!" She shrieked.

"Then you wouldn't want to hear about the time she complained to me about you." Hyourinmaru said simply. The cat's head flashed around to shoot him a deathly glare.

"What?! She was talking about me?! What'd she say?!" Haineko demanded, getting in Hyourinmaru's face.

"Just went on about how you were stuck-up like your Mistress, and how you were mean to her." Haineko let out a large hiss and began walking off. "I'm going to break her limbs!" She murmured nefariously. Hyourinmaru stopped her by wrapping his tail around her and bringing her close to his side.

"No, you cannot kill her." Hyourinmaru chuckled.

"That is a lie! I was never rude to her! The rudest thing I ever said to her was, 'I don't like your leaves when they're brown'. That's it! All rude comments were kept in private or discussed later on with the others." Haineko roared.

"Others?" Hyourinmaru said inquisitively.

"Yeah. You know, when Mistress goes out drinking with the guys? Well, I go hang out with their Zanpakutos." Hyourinmaru snorted. "Those guys are freaks." He stated.

"Who? The guys or their Zanpakutos?" Haineko asked, and layed down by his side. Even if it was cold.

"Both. They make Master feel uneasy." "He shouldn't Rangiku wouldn't touch him with a twenty foot pole. But their Zanpakutos are another story." She inquired.

"How different?" He asked. "They're always fighting over me. It's fun to just sit and watch them as they battle over who gets me. I find it hilarious. Hozukimaru can be such an animal. Kazeshini is just as desperate as his Master. Wabisuke is a scared but tough one. And Zabimaru is all about pride." She explained.

"Of course you would know the scoop on everyone's Zanpakuto." Hyourimaru layed his head down. Haineko purred a chuckle.

"Of course. It comes in handy. Like Senbonzakura. She ain't as classy as her master. And Ryujin Jakka? He has a very wild side. Suzumebachi likes to show of his stinger. And Minazuki is very glutinous." Hyourinmaru rolled his eyes.

"And you, you're not as fierce as everyone thinks you are." She added.

"You know so much about everyone it almost scares me." He said with a small smile.

"It comes with the job of being a lieutenant's Zanpakuto. Especially one as desirable as mine." "You could be a captain's Zanpakuto. Why not at least try and learn bankai?" He asked.

"Who wants all that pressure? I'm doing my Mistress a favor. I've seen all the Zanpakuto that learn bankai. Them, and their masters, are always under pressure. It's hard for them. I'm not ready for that kind of life. Mistress isn't either. Besides, bankai is too much work for me." Hyourinmaru let out a bark of laughter at the last part.

"Lazy feline." He said through his laughter. Haineko smiled. "That's me. My reputation has proceeded me." She smirked, and flailed her tail happily.

"You're reputation is yet to be desired." He joked. "Well, at least I'm not a stiff." "Ha ha, very funny." Hyourinmaru said with a chuckle. "Believe it or not, Ice isn't as stiff as you think." He added.

"With you, anything is stiff." Haineko let out a roar of laughter at Hyourinmaru's face.

"It's funny how we're complete opposites, and yet we're compatible enough to hold a normal conversation," Hyourinmaru said thoughtfully.

"It is. I'll be honest, when I first met you and your Master, the first thing me and Mistress thought was, 'This is definitely not going to work'." She paused to laugh a little. "But look at us now. Our wielders are in love, and doing unspeakable things right now, and we're probably closer than any other two Zanpakuto out there." She said, thinking back to that very first day.

"The first thing you said to me was, 'I don't like you'." Hyourinmaru said with a chuckle.

"Well back then you were the big talk of the spirit world. It made me think you were just some big jerk who liked to flaunt his power. But I see now you're not as bad as I thought at the time." She said honestly.

"I used to think you were a selfish and spoiled brat. But I guess you, and your Mistress have greatly improved. Especially since she and my Master have been dating. I'm surprised they can keep all that a secret." He muttered. Haineko laughed. "I think they've got it easy." Haineko said.

"How so? How is it easy to hide a relationship such as theirs from the world?" Hyourinmaru asked. "It's easy because they've acted the same over the years and people know what to look for. If they act the same as they normally do, then nobody knows. And that's easy as pie." Haineko explained.

"It's funny how your Mistress can stand to keep that a secret. I imagined she would be itching to tell someone." He inquired. "She was at first. But over time, she learned that keeping it to herself would be better." "I agree. There are times however when Master wants to just tell everyone, because then maybe guys would stop ogling _his_ Matsumoto." He said with a chuckle.

"They're always fighting in public, but when they're alone, it's like the fights never happened. It's amazing actually." Haineko noted.

"Yeah, our wielders can be stupid at times, and maybe even a little headstrong with emotions..." "But still, there's no other that I'd rather have as my wielder." Haineko purred.

"Me neither."

With Hitsugaya and Matsumoto:

"Don't you think our Zanpakutos have anything better to talk about?" Rangiku asked. Toshiro sighed. "No. I don't think they do." He answered simply.

"I expected Haineko to be a big gossiper, but not Hyourinmaru." She said with a grin.

**"We heard that."** Haineko and Hyourinmaru said. All Toshiro and Rangiku could do was laugh.

Turns out Zanpakuto are more intimidating than you think...

* * *

That's all for this story. I was very happy with this. It's not my best work, but it was good for me. I hope you all liked this too. It was very interesting to go into their POV and take a look at it. Very nice, and to involve other Zanpakutos was a good bonus. Especially Momo's. Lol.

Well, I hope you enjoyed this. I may make a sequel to this because Hyourinmaru and Haineko are great stars, they're so fun. You be the judge. Don't forget to review.

LATERZ! SoaringHellButterfly.

* * *


End file.
